


Amber Feathers

by AveryKenneth



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AveryKenneth/pseuds/AveryKenneth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A One-Shot Davesprite/John Fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amber Feathers

John took a deep breath in.

Half in relief and half paradoxically in anxiety. He looked around, even though this was supposed to be his birthday party tomorrow, he didn't want to make Jade do all of the work. 

He grabbed an alchemized DuttonBucket of water and a cloth and started washing off the living room walls. The Salamanders were being pretty quiet and calm so he was at least thankful for that. 

John wasn't aware of how large his house was, specifically for cleaning it. Before, the majority of the time he barely had to take out the trash or do the dishes. Even with all of the cooking he did, his Dad was really lenient about that sort of thing with him.

Dad.

He took another deep breath. Not now. Not right now. It's his birthday; he's supposed to be happy. There was plenty in his life that was still great. Jade finally agreed to watch Con Air with him! John involuntarily grinned at the thought alone. Although he didn't express it a lot, he did actually really appreciate her. She was literally like a sister to him. 

Looking at the task directly in front of him, John eagerly wished he had somebody to help him attempt to clean his house before celebrations.

An orange aurora started to drown out the messes on the wall.

"Hey Egbert." John jumped as he had heard a metallic-esque voice behind him, he turned around.

"Christ, dude, don't sneak up on a guy like that." John tried to keep his cool, but he was always intimidated by Davesprite. 

His glow intensified as he drew closer to John.

"Looks like you could use a little help."

John sneered, but internally he thought to himself about how much he would actually appreciate a helping hand, especially but somebody who's able to fly.

"Beat it, birdbrains." John noted that he should write that down somewhere.

"I'm serious dude." His voice started to become warmer. "It's your birthday tomorrow; it's the least I could do for you."

John rolled his eyes, ignoring Davesprite's warm smile. He picked up a broom and started sweeping up whatever the Imps and Salamanders negligently scattered on the floor. 

There was a long silence that was finally broken by Davesprite's "How are you holding up?" 

A smaller silence lingered for a second. "I... I should be asking you about that." John spoke with a hurried pace, clenching his eyes and fists.

"You mean," Davesprite looked at him "With Jade?"

A defeated sigh was emitted from the amber winged-boy. 

"I really... I really don't know" he began, "I thought there wasn't going to be any trouble originally; I thought I was making her happy.

"It's been so long now. There isn't that facade of teenage hood to keep either of us safe from the reality underneath it." His voice nearly chirped as he spoke, not able to look Egbert in the eye.

"You mean how she's not the Jade you actually want?"

"How I'm not the Dave she wants. I'm not Dave period."

John's anger subsided. He didn't know why but he felt sympathy for Davesprite... Dave...

"You know... I kind of like you more than Dave" John uttered out. He swallowed back hard. He wasn't sure if the pit in his stomach that was forming was because he was lying or if he had legitimately meant that, if he actually did prefer this creature as opposed to Dave.

"You really mean that?" An echo of hope breathed from Davesprite as he looked up.

"Of course I mean you treat Jade with respect and act all gentlemanly. I never think you are trying as hard as I always thought he did." John's mind was going a mile a minute. Did he actually mean what he was saying?

There was a dam inside John Egbert's mind that was slowly breaking. 

Davesprite slowly hovered to the couch, the living room barely even half clean yet. 

"Can we talk more about this, Egbert? Sit down with me." 

The blood started to rush to John's cheeks. The uneasiness in his stomach increased. "We still need to finish up-"

"John, please? ...I've been really uncertain about everything; I don't even know why I exist, for fucksakes." 

He complied due to a combination of intimidation and empathy, John himself had felt similar feelings. His entire adventure was one of paralyzing fear and severe confusion. He decided to let go of his defensive walls.

“John… I think you’re right.”

“…Really?”

“I originally wanted to be with Jade because I thought she was exactly the person I wanted. She was close though…” His sphereical lenses darted directly at John.

The warming aurora created by Davesprite relaxed him, his voice spoke although mimicking a siren.

“Because you wanted-“

“Because I wanted you, John.”

Before the started soon-to-be fifteen year old boy could object to such a preposterous statement, sparked and translucent lips pressed against his hard. 

And the boy kissed back. 

There was a quiet moan released somewhere between their adjecenting jaws.

John Egbert had been through more turmoil than a soul tenfold his age, he had seen more than he ever could have imagined. It is, then, a bizarre scene to see him so heavily conflicted about what he wanted, but the physical aspect took over. He was just a teenage boy after all. “N-not here” John’s body quivered in anticipation as he got up, he grabbed Davesprite’s warm hand, leading him upstairs and to his bedroom. 

To his surprise Davesprite pushed him onto his bed, John’s back falling softly onto the sheets with Davesprite on top of him on a complete horizontal. John didn’t know what he was doing anymore, all he knew is he felt happy, and he kissed those contrived and fiery lips hard. He felt a hand slide down his chest towards his pants. John did nothing to resist it. 

As he felt the hand go in between his flesh and the fabric covering them, John arched his back in pleasure. For just a single moment his mind was completely blank of everything. No Sburb, not trolls, no deaths, no Jade, no Rose, no Vriska.

Nothing.

“Aaaahhh!” John arched his back and moaned loudly as his tip was gratified, the tawny hand moving lower to his shaft and started moving his member up and down. 

Davesprite kissed him gently on the forehead, see how sensitive John was and how inexperienced he was himself. He went slowly and savoured every second his hand laid on Egbert’s flesh.

And in that single moment John Egbert was a teenager again.

Albeit one exploring his sexuality and finally able to no longer supress his desires.

The desires that now flooded his mind without warning, without necessary precaution. His mind did now have an image. It was the boy he always wanted. It was the hero. The friend he would have done anything for. The boy who after years of talking to online, after reading his ironic quips for what felt like eternities, he fell for. 

It was even more than that though, it was the being that had been stuck on a ship for two years with. The first person he had ever had mixed feelings about. Person? Yes, John thought. He could value Davesprite as so much more than he was designed for. Because he was so much more than that. 

John did have something on his mind.

“I love you, Davesprite” He muttered softly before planting his lips upon the only person that made him feel like everything was alright for once.


End file.
